


【锤基】黑道保镖

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基中篇 [17]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 王牌保镖AU 部分故事参考电影 黑道大佬锤/前精英保镖基【简介】Thor是黑道家族的继承人，同时也是Thanos案件的唯一证人，他在去法庭的途中被人追杀，派来护送他的特工Fandral身份暴露，决定找一个信得过的保镖护送他，就找到了自己的前同事：前3A级精英保镖Loki。总之就是一个性格完全不同，有不少冲突的黑帮+保镖的逃亡故事——然后途中他们坠入爱河，皆大欢喜HE嘿嘿嘿！【警告】我对黑道不了解OTZ如果出了什么问题，可以Lof或者微博私信告诉我，我会改正的XD谢谢！





	1. Chapter 1

如果不出意外的话，Loki已经是3A级别的精英保镖了。  
他大学毕业后加入CIA，出了一年外勤后辞职做保镖，入行两年就离开萨卡公司，办了自己名下的安保公司，在业内算是顶级。虽说他的公司是出了名的服务态度差，但保护客户方面，从未失败过一次，无论护送过程多么棘手，他都会成功完成任务，很多客户即使被他公司的保镖有过冲突，也依然为了安全选择他们。  
Loki的公司比起安保公司，更像是杀手公司，他们在任务开始前就会排查周边的所有区域，找到袭击者后强行抓走或击毙，每次任务都在违法的边缘试探，Fandral曾在合作时问过Loki，既然他的保镖业务已经到了这种地步，为何不干脆做杀手公司，结果得到的答案是：“我们是正常的安保公司，以保护客户为己任，从不做违法的事。”  
他们公司还有一项优点，就是从来不挑客户，无论对方是被通缉的犯人还是军火商，Loki的宗旨是有钱就接，这也就导致他们客户给的佣金极多，人品却十分堪忧，比如Loki在二十七岁时遇到的这位黑道客户。  
这位五十多岁的油腻男人已经第三次把手放在他大腿上了。  
Loki咬牙切齿地用枪把对方的手挑开，要不是这次任务佣金很高，还点名要他护送，给了他七位数奖金，他实在没必要送这种人渣旅游。  
任务一开始，在机场接到对方后，Loki就知道对方为什么要选择他了，这个头发都白了的男人已经试过多次言语性骚扰，借着自己黑道上的关系威逼利诱，做了几次莫名其妙的暧昧接触，还在半夜敲他酒店房间的门，显然是冲着他来的。在接连不断的骚扰中，Loki装作失误狠狠打过他几次，但对方即使被打肿了脸也屡教不改，明显是看中了他们公司“保护客户从未失误”这一点，导致Loki即使对他恨之入骨，也无法直接举枪杀了他。  
现在为期三天的任务已经结束，这恶心的中年人还在试图摸Loki的大腿，Loki终于忍无可忍，让手下的保镖在排查时故意漏掉一位狙击手，打算给这个人渣一个教训。  
狙击手在他们即将到达机场时下手了，两枪打碎了窗玻璃后，猥琐的客户已经吓到浑身颤抖，巴不得钻进车底下，就在这时，Loki一把抓住了他的领口，扔掉自己的保镖职责，把他客户的身体当成挡子弹的盾牌。  
Loki早已估算好了，这位狙击手距离他们有三百多米，第一次袭击已经结束，接下来他们故意选了障碍物很多的路线，他们的司机开车十分有技巧，车子四处乱撞，颠簸不止，即使是再优秀的狙击手，也最多打碎这位客户的膝盖，权当是给他一个教训。  
三秒后，一枚子弹穿透了客户的脑壳，血和脑浆喷了Loki一身。  
Loki本想让对方受到惊吓，给他个教训，却没想到客户惨遭射杀，他的报复计划完全失败。与此同时，随着客户被杀和拿客户挡子弹的恶劣行为，他走得顺风顺水的精英保镖之路也随之倾覆。

***  
两年后  
***

“就像我们说好的一样，你只要同意做污点证人，我们就放你的姐姐出狱。”  
Natasha仔细盯着眼前的金发男人，Thor Odinson，今年三十一岁，著名的北欧黑道家族继承人，手下有军火生意和一群杀手，他们用了很长时间才把他抓捕归案，并且用他的姐姐Hela Odinson出狱作为交换，让Thor作为证人上庭，为Thanos谋杀平民案作证。  
“你们要保证Hela会马上出狱，获得自由。”Thor把玩着手中的笔盖，再三向对方确认。  
“当然，我们绝不食言。”Natasha皱起眉头，看到Thor如此维护自己的姐姐。她其实有点疑惑，据她搜集的情报，Thor和他同父异母的姐姐Hela相处得十分糟糕，Hela成年后就背叛了自己的家族，多次谋杀Odin和Odin的继承人Thor，Thor也试图谋杀过他姐姐，总的来说，双方总是互相伤害，现在Thor却一反常态，忘记仇恨为Hela争取自由。  
“Hela是我的亲姐姐，我不想把他扔在监狱里。”Thor看出来Natasha所想，便和她解释了一下，他没有说太多。Hela现在世界上最著名的监狱中，被最穷凶极恶的恶棍包围，她明明有能力越狱，却住了下来，在里面混得如鱼得水，结交了一群亡命徒作为手下，宛如冥界女王。如果让她长期住下去，Thor的家族要下次要受到的攻击只会更加强烈。他迫切地需要把她从监狱里弄出来。  
不过对Thor来说，给他姐姐自由只是个附加条件，更重要的原因是他想指证Thanos。Thor Odinson总是有一股莫名其妙的正义感，他自己心狠手辣，却尤其厌恶对平民出手的人，屠杀了一半平民的独裁者Thanos就是一个例子，即使没有益处，Thor也不介意出面指证他。  
“神盾会安排最好的队伍给你，让你顺利到达法庭。”  
Natasha叫来了一队人马，他们身着黑衣，设备精良，看起来十分专业，Thor之前接触过的Fandral是队长。Thor看起来十分不信任他们，“Fandral应该还行，但是其他人，你确定信得过吗？”  
“当然，神盾局是CIA合作过最专业的安保部门。”Natasha重复道，“这一路上Thanos的手下肯定会谋杀你，我们会不惜一切代价把你安全送进法庭。”  
Thor不信任地抓住一个队员，捏了捏他身上的肌肉，对方虽然是个强壮的男人，但在Thor的对比下显得十分单薄，看着Thor脸上的鄙夷，Natasha叹了口气，“你们马上出发。”  
“你给我配几把枪，让我的人带我过去，才是最安全的选择。”  
“你现在是个罪犯，我们不能放任你这样。”Natasha说罢，便把Thor送到了武装车上。Thor的手脚被细手铐锁紧，和Fandral面对面坐着。  
车辆出了基地，在马路上平稳地行驶，即使Thor被锁着，神情也十分放松，他打量着每个队员的脸，半开玩笑地和Fandral说，“你保证神盾局不会有叛徒？”  
“以前有过，Steve队长已经清理过了。”Fandral想起了几年前的九头蛇事件，不由得有些担心。  
“我听说九头蛇头目之前和Thanos合作过，”Thor望着窗外摇了摇头，“有可能你们没清理干净。”  
“你怎么不早……”Fandral还没说完，汽车就被火箭弹击中，宽大的车身在路上翻滚起来。Thor靠在车身上，紧紧抓着把手，受损相对较小，其他的队员可就没那么走运了，Fandral看到窗边赶来的大量杀手，已经远远超过了他们队伍的数目，前后跟着的两辆车已经有特工下车，开始与杀手对抗，然而对方伏击在先，现场局势完全是一边倒，为了证人安全，Fandral直接无视规定，把锁链的钥匙扔给了Thor。  
Thor一边开锁一边冲他耸耸肩，Fandral已经冲出去了，当Thor拿起一把枪爬出车外时，外面的特工已经伤亡惨重。  
“我就说你们应该相信我。”Thor在枪林弹雨中滚了一圈，冲到Fandral身旁，“掩护我。”  
他是重要的人证，在这种危急情况，Fandral只好咬着牙答应，掩护Thor杀出重围，Thor的战斗力强悍，再加上Fandral的配合，两人很快就杀出一道血路，料理了沿路的杀手后，Fandral带着他一路跑进小巷，去自己的安全屋。  
这所公寓位于一个阴暗的小巷中，Thor站在门口不愿进去：“这是神盾的安全屋？”  
“是我自己的，快进来。”Fandral看他十分不信任神盾，只好补了一句，“好吧，这是我泡妞用的。”  
Thor给他比了个大拇指，轻松地闪身进屋。两个人虽然十分幸运地没有中弹，依然在战斗受到了擦伤，Thor接过Fandral的医疗箱，开始为自己包扎。  
“神盾的特工已经不安全了，接下来我自己去法庭。”金发男人一边清理伤口一边说。  
“如果你自己跑了呢？”Fandral怀疑地盯着他，结果只能见到Thor的笑，“我不可能跑的，我很爱我姐姐。”  
“我看未必，据说你姐姐差点打瞎你的眼睛。”  
Thor没想到Fandral会知道这些事，不由得有些吃惊，“即使如此我也会把她放出来的，毕竟血浓于水。”  
Fandral觉得Thor满脸微笑的模样有点恶心，连忙打断了他，“总之不行，你独自一人实在是太危险了……我为你找个保镖？”

***

Loki刚送走一个小客户，就接到了电话，“Fandral，找我有事吗？”  
“Loki，我这里有个新工作。”Fandral在电话那头说，听起来有点小心翼翼，Loki推测他要提的一定是个糟糕的任务，便干脆地提出了自己的要求，“我现在只接普通人的护送任务，黑道和犯人一概不接。”  
“是黑道……”Fandral还没说完，Loki就迅速挂断了电话。  
自从Loki的保镖生涯蒙上污点后，他的公司倒闭，再度回到了之前的单干状态，鉴于他拿客户挡子弹的糟糕行为，之前的客户已经全部流失。为了防止重蹈覆辙，现在Loki开始挑选客户了，只做普通人的护送任务，不涉及任何危险人物。偶尔还接点散活，去小公司做安全顾问，这也就导致他的工资变成了几年内的最低，甚至无法负担他做保镖的高额花销。  
不过那也比出事好，Loki心高气傲，到了现在也不思悔改，从没为自己拿人渣挡子弹的行为忏悔过，他只是没想到对方竟恰好被射杀而已。  
如果再遇上猥琐的黑道，他完全不介意再给对方血的教训，所以他的宗旨变成了不护送任何坏人，一切以安全第一。  
Fandral是他以前在CIA的同事，在他事业落到谷底时，这个热心的好友给他接到了一些护送人质的任务，让没有落到债台高筑的境地。  
老实说，Fandral是个好人，也帮助过他不少，但是不接黑道就是Loki的原则，这种任务无论是多少钱，他都会直接拒绝。  
就当Loki罕有地感到了一点愧疚时，Fandral的电话又来了，他能听出来对方的话里有多么焦急，“求你了，Loki，神盾出了叛徒，我和人证刚刚拼命逃出来，现在藏在安全屋里，很快就会暴露的，我已经走投无路了。”  
Loki咬了咬牙，“这和我有什么……”  
Fandral快速打断了他，“一旦你成功完成这个任务，我就帮你成立公司，用我的人脉全力支持你，让你变回以前那样！”  
Loki回想到自己的公司繁盛时期的模样，成排的跑车，各个地区都有的豪华安全屋，他又看看自己现在落脚的仓库和车——这辆捷豹用了两年，伤痕累累，低价的补漆经常脱落，还因为弹痕和刮蹭变得坑坑洼洼，他现在的薪资只够购买弹药，却远远不够换一辆新车，换做是以前的他，恐怕会嘲笑自己在开一辆垃圾。  
“这一单薪资非常高！绝对是史上最高！”Loki没有马上拒绝，让Fandral觉得有了希望，他马上又补了一句，“而且这个客户虽然是个黑道家族的继承人，但他绝不是坏人，我用我的人品保证。如果他是个混蛋，可能会冒着生命危险，去指证Thanos吗？”  
Loki想起了前段时间的新闻，Thanos案件的人证被接连谋杀的事件，闹得人心惶惶，到了现在还敢于出面提供证据的人，恐怕真不是个坏人。他沉默了一会儿，才松了口，“我去你的安全屋看一下吧，然后再决定我接不接这单任务。”  
两个小时后，他已经到了Fandral的安全屋，敲了敲门后，Fandral马上开了门，把他拉了进去。  
“这位就是要保护的人质。”Fandral指着正坐在床上包扎伤口的金发男人，Loki不由得脑袋一痛，“你竟然敢说Thor Odinson是个好人？”

TBC.

不出意外的话每周二四六更新~


	2. Chapter 2

Thor是阿斯嘉德家族的继承人，他有自己的安保团队，Loki从未接过他的任务，但是只要是业内的人，都知道这位腥风血雨的黑道家族继承人。Thor的家族在北欧只手遮天，几十年前就统领了其他八个家族，建立了一条名为世界树的黑道体系，Thor的残忍果断更是出名，前年斯瓦塔尔法家族就是被Thor的家族全灭，不留活口。Fandral绝对是疯了，Loki真不明白这种血洗过其他家族的人，哪里像是好人。  
Loki转头就走，但Fandral突然扑到门上，手脚并用地防止他离开。  
“这就是你给我找的好任务？”Loki压低声音骂他，还把Fandral的手从门框上扒下来，正在这时，被Loki忌惮的金发男人已经走了过来，伸手按住了Loki的肩膀，脸上挂着阳光的笑，“嗨，我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
他的身体凑得很近，导致两个人十分暧昧，他还用手指不怀好意地捏了捏Loki肩膀，Loki收到对方烂透了的搭讪，强忍着怒气回应道，“我没见过你。”  
“你确定？”金发男人的脸上带着微笑，眼神绝不单纯，他已经超过了安全距离，让三个人的姿势十分诡异，Loki感觉自己就像三明治里的火腿，被两个金发碧眼的男人夹在中间。Fandral算是他的朋友，还是百分百的异性恋，两个人经常打闹也没什么奇怪，但是这个莫名其妙压过来的陌生人，就不那么单纯了，Thor健壮的身形如同一座山般把他完全笼罩住了，带来一股可怕的压迫感。  
Loki被笼罩在一片阴影中，几乎瞬间就回忆起了自己最失败的护送经历，被性骚扰的恶心回忆扑面而来，Thor高大帅气，看起来和之前骚扰他的恶心男人完全不同，但行为却出奇一致。面对这类货色，Loki眼中的厌恶更甚，随着对方脸上暧昧的神情和越来越近的距离，Loki已经顾不上假装礼貌，马上就转过身来，用枪托打Thor脑袋，被对方迅速躲了过去，Loki攻击不成，只好从他腿部下手，结果Thor力量太强，直接把他压在了墙上，Loki不肯认输，两个人直接在屋子里打了起来。  
“你们快停下！”Fandral刚转过身就看到自己的人证和保镖扭打在一起，好不容易才抓住了Loki的手把他拖走，Thor本来就是以自保为主，看到Loki被抓住了便没有继续下手，而是乖乖站在墙边盯着Loki。  
“你疯了吗？”Fandral无奈地松开了Loki，“你不想接这单也不至于攻击他吧？”  
“我最讨厌的就是黑帮，再加上这种色狼。”Loki脸颊泛红，恶狠狠地盯着Thor，恨不得直接抽枪出来杀了这个帅气的人渣。  
“我们坐下来谈谈，拜托。”Fandral恳求道，Loki瞥了他一眼，为了这个帮助自己很多的人，强忍着愤怒坐在了沙发上，Thor坐在他对面，正和Fandral低声说“我挺喜欢这个保镖的，他长得真……”  
“你别说了。”Fandral急忙打断他，转过身去和Loki沟通，“我刚刚和Natasha通过电话了，这是她能给你的价格，这一单结束后你都可以休假一年了。”他拿起手机在Loki眼前晃晃，上面的价格是他们能给出的最高价，他明显看到Loki有些心动，便乘胜追击，“而且她说，以后可以把你当做官方合作伙伴，一旦有了合适的任务就直接邀请你。”  
Loki哼了一声，看起来不太满意，“你被盯上了所以无法继续保护Thor，我可以理解。但是Natasha为什么不自己保护人证，据我所知她是最优秀的特工，而且也绝不会背叛你们。”  
“因为出了叛徒，她作为神盾局高层无法离开，”Fandral叹了口气，“现在Thanos暂时被囚，他的五位得力手下都在想方设法地弄他出去，所以目前最不可能背叛我们的复仇者小组全部出动了，无法派出更多人手。”  
“嗯……”Loki倚在沙发上，虽说现在Fandral给出的条件是他求之不得的，但他实在太讨厌Thor这一类客户了，如果再来个摸大腿或者言语性骚扰，他真有可能直接枪杀对方。  
Fandral看了一眼门外Loki的车，突然一拍大腿，“对了，Tony刚刚说他定了一辆布加迪，还没选颜色，如果你任务成功就送给你，配置你可以自己选。”  
Loki知道他是在故意诱惑自己，但是他真的不想再开自己的车了，想想那辆满是弹痕的破车和崭新的定制跑车，Loki终于还是没能抗争到底。而且说实话，Thor战斗力十足，保护这种人比保护手无缚鸡之力的人质简单的多，他完全可以忍耐一下，等到任务完成后，他们再也没有瓜葛，“我接受，不过我要签一个免责声明，任务失败和我无关。”  
Fandral点点头，“现在情况紧急，我们不走合同，如果你成功，Natasha会给你想要的一切，万一你任务失败，我们也不会追究。”  
“你的任务就是在后天把Thor送到法庭，我先走了，祝你成功。”Fandral和Loki握了握手，便快速离开了。  
现在屋子里的氛围十分尴尬，Thor也冲Loki伸出手，“合作愉快。”  
Loki根本没理他，而是专注于自己的手机，开始制定路线。金发男人也没有生气，而是无奈地收回手去，开始看着Loki，“我真的觉得我们曾经见过。”  
“是吗。”Loki哼了一声，金发男人对他的好感显而易见，但这个搭讪方式已经过时了几十年，对方还趁着他看手机，开始悄悄往他身边凑近，明显是想要接触他。  
Loki抽出枪来顶上对方胸口，威胁他的新客户：“我的任务是护送你，我只保证你能在法庭上发表证词，即使你断手断脚也和我无关。”  
Thor一把就掰开了他的枪，他是阿斯嘉德家族的继承人，地位极高且办事狠辣，从小到大都没人敢如此不尊重他，Loki骄傲又恶毒的模样竟然戳中了他，让他心里痒痒的，想要故意逗弄对方，“你真的觉得你打得过我？”  
金发男人的脸上虽然挂着笑容，却没什么温度，原本的温情褪去后显现出一种令人畏惧的威压，他侧过身来就挡住了Loki的视野，如同一堵墙般，把保镖完全压制在了沙发上。  
“我猜我们会两败俱伤。”Loki入行很久，能看出来对方的肌肉里蕴含着多少力量，刚刚的对战也显示Thor的战斗力绝不在他之下，但他并不觉得害怕，而是调转了枪口的角度，同时给Thor一个冷冰冰的微笑，“我未必能凭借自己的能力把你杀死，但我有十成把握能一枪爆掉你某个器官。”  
被枪管指着裆部的感觉十分糟糕，Thor也能看出来对方眼中的狠毒是真的，只好以大局为重，乖乖收起肉欲举手投降，“好吧，我不会继续骚扰你了。”  
Loki哼了一声，接下来的时间他都是一手抓着枪，一手抓着手机制定路线。

Loki打了几个电话为接下来的行程做准备，金发男人则十分放松地在床上补眠，现在天色已晚，窗外传来了警车呼啸而过的声音，Loki准备妥当，起身拍了拍他的客户，“我们该出发了。”  
“我们不休息一晚再走吗？”Thor打了个哈欠，从床上站起身来，Loki的态度很强硬，“他们已经开始搜索这片区域了，再晚点走就来不及了。”  
Thor换了一套不显眼的运动装，看着Loki在桌上整理自己的枪械包，还带了两把在身上备用，便开口要求道：“给我一把武器。”  
“不行，你现在是囚犯。”Loki果断地摇摇头，收走了自己的枪械，本来Thor的存在就是一颗定时炸弹，随时可能对他造成威胁，如果给了他武器，那对方就算得上洲际导弹了，他绝不会做这种蠢事。  
Thor无奈地耸耸肩，脸上的表情十分可怜，但还是乖乖地跟在Loki身后出发。  
他们走的是房子的防火梯，下楼时，路边已经停了一辆可疑的黑车，看来敌人已经要开始全楼搜索了，若不是他们走得及时，很可能和Thanos的人正面交锋。  
Loki小心地绕了路来到自己的车旁，坐上驾驶座才发现，Thor没有跟过来。  
真难想象他那么高大的身体，竟然逃得如此轻松！Loki后悔自己刚刚只注意可疑的人，忘了跟着自己的可不是什么乖巧人质，而是著名的黑道混蛋，在他转移注意力的时候逃得无影无踪。他正打算下车去找对方，就发现金发男人已经跑过来了。  
Thor拉开车门坐上了副驾驶，开心地举起手里的两把机关枪，“现在我有武器了。”  
“你这个傻瓜……”Loki咬牙切齿地发动汽车，一脚油门冲了出去，“你没想过这样我们就暴露了，他们会马上汇报我们的行踪吗？”  
“没事，他们不会醒来的。”Thor脸上带着笑，自信地说道。  
Loki一点都不想知道那些人是怎么被这个人形武器打晕的，更不想知道他们到底是暂时昏迷还是永远不会醒来，他现在只觉得自己是个穷了太久、见钱眼开的傻瓜，从Fandral手里接到了全世界最大的麻烦。  
他一边唉声叹气一边照着自己的路线行进。Thor发现他们已经来到了郊区，这里有个偏僻的加油站，周边配着一个小停车场，没什么人看管，看起来十分冷清，Loki把自己的车停好，拿防雨布包住，便开始挑选接下来要用的车，他无视了Thor的建议，选了一辆棕色的小型车，看起来十分不起眼。他拿出工具开始专心开锁偷车，用眼角余光看着Thor不耐烦的样子，等他们坐进车里，被狭窄的空间逼得不得不曲着腿时，Thor脸上的不耐烦达到了顶峰。  
Loki继续开车，按着原本的路线行进，他往反方向开，穿过了刚刚郊区的森林，回到市区后一路向北。一个小时之后，他发现Thor的脸色依旧不好——Thor是个大个子，肩膀宽大，肌肉发达，被挤在狭窄的车里，就像把鲨鱼塞进罐头，再加上Loki挑的路线十分偏僻，路况不好导致车内颠簸强烈，让Thor感到十分不适。  
“这都是为了安全。”Loki感叹道，“如果你想舒服的话，不如直接联系你家族的人来保护你。”  
Thor正在望着窗外发呆，被Loki提醒才转过头来看他，“我联系过他们了，所以我们一路上才如此顺利。”  
“什么？”Loki在小路上急刹车，金发男人重复了一遍他已经联络过了。Loki咬着牙，迅速调转方向把车开进了森林里，然后打开车门。  
“我只是告诉他们车和路线，这样他们可以保护我们。”Thor好奇地望着他，Loki脸上满是愤怒，“我不接这单任务了，接下来的路你自己走吧，车子留给你，我们两清了。”  
“怎么回事？”Thor根本不明白Loki为何要如此生气，以至于突然要放弃任务，他凭着本能拉住了Loki的手腕，让黑发男人无法挣脱。  
“你真是疯了！神盾都已经有Thanos的叛徒了，你为什么觉得你家族里没有？”Loki用力甩着Thor的手，仿佛Thor身上沾染了致命病菌。Loki从未想过为客户付出自己的性命，所以现在的首要目的是快点离开这里，离这个快被杀掉的人证远一点。  
“我家族的人都很忠心，不会发生那种事。”Thor是真的很信任自己的手下，认为他们不会背叛自己。但Loki显然不相信，他终于成功挣开了Thor的手，“如果你想死的话就自己去吧，不要带上我，车子给你已经是我最后的善意了！”  
他刚刚拉开车门要下车，就再度被金发男人抓住了，这次对方掐的是他的后颈，就像抓着一只小动物般轻松，按着他的脑袋就直接压在了仪表盘上，Thor力气太大，Loki及时伸手去挡还是被撞得眼前发白，而且金发男人还把他整个压在身下，挤得他差点干呕出来，与此同时，四周响起了密集的枪声，被打碎的车玻璃撒了他们一身。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

他们乘坐的小型车已经被子弹打得千疮百孔，Thor一边说着抱歉一边把Loki拖下车，两个人在车子前面想对策，车型太小他们又身材高大，流弹不断擦过他们身旁，两人躲得十分艰难，Loki快要气疯了，但现在情况紧急，他只能压下怒火坐在地上掏枪，打算找机会击毙敌人。  
不远处来了两辆车，总计七个人，而且装备精良。对面的火力太大了，导致他们没有任何反击的机会，Loki在硝烟和尘土的气息中闻到了一丝诡异的汽油味，这才发现脆弱的小型车已经被射穿油箱，恐怕马上要爆炸了，他拍拍Thor的肩膀，“我开始倒数，我们同时往两边转移。”  
Loki一边把握时机一边开始倒数，还没来得及行动，金发男人就不要命似的突然站起身来，举着机关枪向敌人扫射。  
对面的枪声马上停下来了，Loki站起身来，给还有行动力的人补了两枪，马上和Thor转移到灌木丛后方，在汽车爆炸的冲击中躲过一劫。  
巨大的爆炸声让Loki强烈地耳鸣，过了一会儿才能听到身边的声音，原来是Thor在絮絮叨叨地道歉：“对不起，我真的没想到会有叛徒。我已经将功补过，杀死他们了，原谅我好吗？”  
“这都是你自找的。”Loki翻了个白眼，车子爆炸之后他浑身尘土味，衣服也脏了，从业这么多年里，这是他第一次如此狼狈，他的子弹用完，备用的武器也在爆炸中阵亡了，现在两手空空，一点安全感都没有。  
“分给你一把。”Thor不由分说地把机关枪塞进Loki手中，Loki瞥了他一眼，真想殴打对方泄愤，但是看着对方讨好的笑和漂亮的蓝眼睛，他硬是忍住了没有继续攻击。  
两个人快速逃离事发现场，现在他们仍然在郊区，Loki选的小路导致他们完全陷入窘境，沿途没有任何车辆经过，根本无法搭车。  
“分开走吧。”Loki朝着有人烟的一边走，向对方摆了摆手算是道别，Thor一把拉住了他，“现在我家族里有叛徒，只能依靠你了。”  
“我不干了。你根本不打算听我的，还想带着我送死，我只是想赚点外快，为什么要在这种烂任务里搭上性命？”Loki叉着腰，刚刚的怒火倾泻而出，说出来的话却让Thor觉得十分可爱，金发男人竟被他弄得笑了出来，这下Loki更生气了，干脆地扭头就走，Thor不得不死死抱住他才能阻止。  
“我会给你钱的，你喜欢房子，车，我也会给你。”Thor在Loki耳朵旁小声说，“而且我保证会乖乖听你的话，绝不重蹈覆辙。”  
他看到Loki的耳垂开始泛红，双拳也因此紧紧攥着，便及时松开了怀抱，却没躲开Loki给他的一拳，还好Loki下手不重，对他来说不算很有杀伤力。但是Thor想努力讨好他，便故意演出很痛的样子，被打了几拳后捂着腹部蹲在了地上，面色十分痛苦。  
他演的也太假了，Loki居高临下地望着差点在地上滚动的金发男人，忍着不笑出声，不过他现在真的很需要钱……而Thor被刚刚的背叛打击后，看起来也的确会好好听话，他叹了一口气，“算了，我把你送到码头，只收你一半佣金。”  
两个人走过森林，穿行在夜间的农场里。

他们路过了两个农场，才找到一个能用的交通工具，一辆老旧的摩托车放在车棚里，Thor把它拿出来修了一下，Loki找了两只头盔，把女用的粉色头盔递给了Thor。  
看着Thor戴上可爱的粉色蝴蝶结头盔，确实让Loki开心了不少，他先跨上车，示意Thor抱着汽油坐后座，Thor刚刚答应过Loki会听他的话，此时不得不忍痛戴上女用头盔，伸手揽着Loki的腰，两个人开车回到公路上。  
Thor修理了之后，摩托车开起来还不错，Loki开得很快，两个人犹如一条暗影般在公路上划过，一起去海边的码头。行进了大约两小时后，摩托车开始慢下来，他们不得不停下来修理和加油，顺便休息一下。  
Loki的手有些酸痛，身体也被风吹得僵硬，此时站在车旁活动身体，这一片没什么人，只有漫无边际的草地。天色已经快亮了，给他一种外出郊游看日出的感觉，他放松地坐在草地上，嗅着青草的气息。  
“你为什么要救Hela？”Loki想起来Fandral提起过的事，便和正在修车的金发男人闲聊着，Thor转过头看了他一眼，“因为她是我姐姐。”  
“我知道，不过传闻说你和她相处得不好，好像经常打架，难道是假消息吗？”Loki打量着Thor的神色，金发大个子冲他笑了笑，“是真的，她经常派人谋杀我，我也对她下过手。”  
Loki是独生子，和自己的亲人相处得也很冷淡，所以不太理解Thor的感受，“所以……即使你们互相攻击，也是亲人，会互相拯救？”  
“这倒不是。即使我不救她，她也能逃出来，她只不过是不想越狱罢了。”Thor毫无顾忌地说出了自己的理由，“Hela被抓住后，关在尼弗尔监狱中，她在里面混得风生水起，如果继续发展下去，会对我的家族造成很大威胁。”  
“真是冷血啊。”Loki摇了摇头，他本以为Thor是个为了亲情冒险的傻瓜，结果对方只是为了自己的家族做打算而已，不过也是，Thor大多数时候表现得平易近人，但他的身份是帮派的继承人，不可能是个单纯又热血的家伙。  
“也不全是为了Hela的事，我很有正义感的。”Thor修好了车，在Loki身旁坐下，开始和他讲述自己的经历，“五年前，Thanos刚刚独揽大权时，本来想找我寻求合作，我去了他的国家后，才发现他自以为正义，实际上却是个谋杀平民的混蛋。即使没有Hela的事，我也会毫不犹豫地指证他。”  
Loki转过头望向他，看到了对方眼中的真诚，他能看出来Thor是真的想让Thanos受到惩罚，甚至在自己的生命和家族受到威胁时也不想放弃。这种莫名其妙、与身份完全不符的正义感，体现Thor的脸上，竟显得尤其合适。明知十分危险却坚持指控独裁者……在这一点上，Thor像个不怕死的傻瓜般愚蠢，也像个正义的英雄般闪光，让Loki心中多了几丝钦佩。  
Loki突然想起了什么，出口问道，“你是阿斯嘉德的继承人，难道没想过用非常手段取走Thanos的性命吗？”  
“我想过，但是Thanos一直留在自己的国度，这几年里他仅有的一次出国，安保也十分到位，导致我无法下手。”Thor叹了口气，发现身旁的Loki陷入了沉默。  
Loki心里乱作一团，眯着眼睛假装正在看朝阳，还是Thor打破了沉默，“我就是在那次看到你的，你和Chitauri在一辆车上。”  
Loki感到手脚发凉，他想起了几年前的经历，当时他的事业蒸蒸日上，很快就成了业内最强，便接下了Thanos的任务，护送他在美国的行程。当时他根本不挑客户，看到对方的履历有疑也没有深究，等到接到人后，才意识到Thanos完全不是普通商人，而是暗中掌控了整个国度的独裁者，这次来美国是为了惩罚背叛他的科学家。Loki得知这一切时已经晚了，在对方的威胁下，他无法取消任务，只好坚持着做到最后。最终，在他的护送下，Thanos和手下Chitauri度过了安全的一周，任务圆满成功。  
Loki不是喜欢后悔的人，更不会因为这种事而忏悔，这段经历只是他保镖生涯的一段小插曲，若不是Thor提起，他已经忘记了。他现在只是有些心情复杂，说来可笑，他身旁这个一直在违法犯罪的黑道继承人，竟成了有正义感的指证者，而他这个一直以来说自己遵纪守法的保镖，却变成了独裁者的帮凶……  
“我没有指责你的意思，我只是想说我们曾经见过。”Thor冲他笑了笑，伸手抓过Loki微凉的手掌，放在自己手心搓了搓，“Thanos会杀掉违抗他的人，如果你当时就态度强硬地拒绝他，恐怕我现在就看不到你了。”  
“也是。”Loki长长地叹了一口气。就在刚刚那会儿，他决定了什么，几分钟后，他站起身来活动手脚，“我会陪你坐船，把你送到法庭。”  
“我就知道你是个好人，Loki，你很有正义感。”Thor像是在鼓励孩子般轻声夸奖Loki，然后他揽着Loki的腰，给了他一个拥抱，这次Loki罕见地没有拒绝他，而是拍拍他的肩膀，“我不算好人。”  
他拒绝承认自己是个有正义感的傻瓜。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

“和我讲讲你姐姐的事。”Loki倚在甲板围栏上，望着原处的景色。  
“她在我很小时就被逐出家族了，我刚获得继承权，她便杀了回来，差点打瞎我的眼睛。”Thor指了指自己的右眼，那里有一道淡淡的疤痕，“在那时候我们经常陷入争斗，杀得你死我活。”  
“你把她放出来后，恐怕要面临很多危险了。”Loki轻叹了一声。  
“是啊，不过现在把她留在监狱更加危险，在我们能看到的地方，反而安全一些。”  
“真无法理解你们黑道上的事情。”Loki笑了笑，金发男人在旁边解释，“我更愿意你把我们称之为家族企业，现在阿斯嘉德有很多产业都是正规的。”  
“我可不觉得，你前几年可是带人血洗了斯瓦塔尔法家族。”Loki毫不畏惧对方，而是开始问一些尖锐的问题。  
“那是因为Malekith先对我母亲下手。”Thor不厌其烦地为他解释，接下来又说了一些关于自己的事情，Loki意识到了某些问题已经涉密，不由得摇了摇头，“我认为你在刻意误导我，让我觉得你是个好人。”  
“是吗？”Thor大笑道，伸手搂住了Loki的腰，“也许是因为我对你有好感，所以想给你留个好印象。”  
Loki冲他翻了个白眼，从Thor的怀抱中钻出来。“我不会完全相信你。”  
Thor无奈地松开手，把他拉进船舱的房间里，“我们可以以后慢慢说，不过我觉得你该去休息一会儿，我们还有两个小时就到了。”  
昨晚开了一晚上车，的确让Loki开始犯困，但他不觉得在Thor身边睡觉是个好主意，金发男人一再保证自己不会对他下手，“我又不是强奸犯！”。看着他真诚的模样，Loki打算暂时相信他了。在船舱的床上暂时躺了一会儿，Thor就倚在床边，脑袋靠在窗户上打盹。

汽船到站时发出呜呜的叫声，Loki这才醒来，难以置信自己睡的这么熟，Thor已经起来了，正在收拾自己的枪，“下船之后就没有那么安全了。”  
Loki点点头，Fandral给他发来消息说整个区域已经被Thanos的人渗透，他们必须更加小心，下船时，Loki已经在码头看到几个鬼鬼祟祟的戴着耳机的人了。  
“小心点。”他轻声提醒道，顺便买了一把帽子扣在Thor头上，他的金发实在是太显眼了。  
现在是中午，有整整五个小时供他们到达市区的法庭，时间很宽松，但为了不引人注目，他们没有选择交通工具，而是沿着人多的地方慢慢走过去，这样更方便隐藏在人群中。  
Thor一直转过身去和他闲聊，Loki忍无可忍才捏了捏金发男人的胳膊，“注意低头。”  
“就算我不低头，他们也已经发现我了。”Thor无奈地指着左边一个穿着帽衫的男人，“比如这个。”  
Loki刚想指责他不要暴露自己，就看到金发男人突然冲过去把那人打晕，直接塞进了长椅底下，他显然是个行动派，Loki翻了个白眼，敏锐地注意到跟着他们的人越来越多了，他们被团团包围，已经到了无法忽视的地步。  
他们两个故意拐到一个偏僻的住宅后面，解决了跟随的七个人，刚刚回到街上之后，又有一群人如同蚂蚁见了砂糖般跟随上来，而且比刚刚的人数多了一倍。  
Thanos派来的人太多了，他的杀手质量较低，但数量十分可怕，虽然Thor和Loki不至于被这些人杀死，但这样下去，在指定时间内他们根本无法到达法庭。  
“应该是有个指挥者在远程操控。”Loki叹了口气，解决了第三批人后，他已经开始累了，他们在街边公园的长椅坐下，又感觉到十几束目光打了过来。两个人不由得暂时商量一下接下来的计划。  
“我引开他们的注意力，你照着我给的路线图逃跑。”在其他人的监视下，Loki低声说道，Thor点了点头，“那我们等会儿在法庭见。”  
Loki冲着不远处的喷泉开了两枪，现场的路人被吓坏了，努力冲向出口，顿时公园里满是尖叫声和哭声，而那些一直盯着他们的人也纷纷冲来，Thor趁乱从人群中跑走，偷了一辆摩托车快速驾车离去。  
Loki用枪解决了几个人后子弹用完，只能夺了其他人的枪继续战斗，在剩下两个敌人后，终于还是寡不敌众，浑身酸痛地放弃了抗争。  
两个穿着黑色西服的男人把他扔进了一辆灰皮卡里，不知会把他送去哪里。

“Loki Laufeyson,请您交出Thor Odinson的路线图。”  
伴随着一个低沉的声音，Loki脸上的麻袋被揭开，他被屋子里厚重的尘土弄得咳嗽了几声，打量着眼前的人。  
他对Thanos手下的认识局限于Chitauri，眼前这位看起来比野蛮的Chitauri更加聪明，且带着一股莫名其妙的优雅，恐怕是Fandral跟他说过的Ebony，据说他心思恶毒，举止很优雅，且十分擅长计谋，一路上谋杀他们的组织者，恐怕就是他了。  
Loki摇了摇头，“你们难道跟丢了？”  
Ebony面色不悦，但声音依旧十分平和，“您和Thanos大人也算得上是合作伙伴，希望您能交出路线图，我们再达成一次两全其美的合作。”  
“你们打算给多少钱？”Loki挑起一边眉毛。  
“如果您愿意交出路线图，我可以让您活着从这里出去。”  
Loki十分讨厌被威胁，但也不得不从，他咬了咬牙，脸上写满了不耐烦，“在我手机里，密码是我的指纹。”Ebony很快拿来了他的手机，让Loki用手指解锁，屏幕上蹦出了一条复杂的路线图。  
“现在我可以走了吧。”Loki不满地活动着手腕。  
“稍等，我们先看一下路线图的真假。”Ebony假笑着让手下递来电脑，开始按着路线图调取录像。几分钟后他在电脑椅上转了一圈，手中的枪口指向Loki的胸口，“你撒谎了？”  
Loki反驳道，“Thor Odinson不按着我的路线图行进，这和我有什么关系？我……”  
他还没等到说完，就被溅了一脸血。

屋子里响起枪声，Ebony和士兵的脑袋被接连打爆，与此同时墙皮也纷纷坠落，Loki因为震动倒在了地上，挣扎着撕自己手肘上的绑带，他快恨死Thor了，至少在开枪前，应该给他个暗号，否则也不至于把他搞得如此狼狈。Loki挣脱了束缚，从地上爬起来后，西装已经被灰尘和别人的血染得脏兮兮的，现在顾不得脏，还得去夺走尸体手中的枪，阻止更多敌人冲进来。  
楼下也响起了枪声，Loki没有马上开门和对方汇合的打算，而是安静地躲在门后守株待兔，袭击了近十个冲进来的打手后，才打开门，观望着楼下的情况。  
金发男人正站在一楼的一堆伤者里，笑着冲他挥手，Loki无奈地举起枪，打死了两个隐藏在门柱后的敌人。  
他们搀扶着从这个旧厂房中跑出去，发现外界跟踪他们的杀手乱作一团，Loki的计划起到了很好的效果，Ebony已死，剩下的人群龙无首，已经无法完成合理的追踪了，他们去了一个偏僻的商业区。Loki不由分说地冲进了厕所，开始洗刷自己脸上和头上沾染的灰尘和血。自己的西装已经完全毁掉，正当他忍无可忍打算发怒时，Thor递过来一套新衣服，“我刚刚准备的。”  
怪不得他来的那么慢，不过在这点上Loki倒不想责怪他，他拿了新衣服去厕所隔间，不出一会儿就换好出来了，Thor高兴地拍拍他的肩膀，仿佛在求着自己夸奖。“我的枪法不错吧？”  
Loki冲他翻了个白眼，“你当时在对面的楼上？”  
“对面的楼已经被Ebony封锁了，我在后面的那栋大楼天台上。”  
“那的确还不错。”Loki笑了一下，任由Thor把手搭在他腰上。  
金发男人和他的距离越来越近，“你不应该给我点奖励吗？”  
Loki瞬间就用手掌堵上了Thor的嘴，“我不会和你在公厕里接吻的。”  
“在其他地方就可以吧。”Thor缠住了Loki的腰，把他拉到门口的走廊上，不由分说地亲上了Loki的嘴唇。  
Thor热切地吻着他，把怀中的人压制在墙面上，强硬地撬开他的嘴舔咬着Loki的嘴唇，逗弄他的舌尖，Loki已经有段时间没有过伴侣，此时竟然被他吻到忘记挣扎，最终还是输给了刚刚战斗后没有发泄完的肾上腺素，他伸手搂住Thor的肩膀，与Thor吻得难舍难分。  
他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，能听到对方的心跳，Loki伸手触摸上对方完美的胸肌，金发男人则触摸着他的后腰，动人的热度在狭窄的走廊一角蔓延着，Thor吻技很好而且很温柔，再加上半公开的环境，对Loki来说算是一次不错的经历，他几乎沉醉下去，才突然想起他的任务。  
Loki把Thor狠狠推开，盯着自己的手表，“我们只剩下最后一小时了，得找一辆车。”  
走出商业区的路上，Thor还在和他吹嘘着自己的技能，妄图让Loki意识到他有多么优秀，“如果我不是黑帮继承人，一定能成为一个优秀的狙击手，别说是三百米外的目标，就是车里的移动目标也逃不走。”  
Loki听得烦躁，却突然意识到什么，心里隐隐有些不安。“你能顺利击中车中的目标？”  
“一枪爆头。”Thor冲他比了个手势，却看到Loki的脸突然垮了下来。  
“你认识Caldwell吗，一个军火商……”  
“英国那位？我本打算和他合作，结果他不停地对我的秘书出手，于是……”  
“你趁他在车里的时候，把他一枪爆头？”Loki咬牙切齿地打断他，结果得到金发男人茫然的脸，“你怎么知道的？”  
Loki Laufeyson保镖史上的唯一败笔，让他好不容易得到的精英保镖身份一笔勾销、公司也跟着倒闭的意外，竟出自眼前这个男人之手，Loki感到怒火从他胸口一直烧到脑子，他向着停车场的反方向扭头就走，“Thor Odinson！你自己去吧！”  
“怎么了？”Thor疑惑地跟着正在发怒的黑发保镖，顺便帮他料理了两个跟踪的人，“难道你负责护送他？”  
Thor脸色难堪地概括着当时的细节：“我本来是打算处理一个叛徒，结果恰好看到Caldwell在车里被枪击，当时他在车里疯狂挣扎，身体完全暴露在窗口，我还以为他被人劫持了，就顺便下了手……”  
“你知不知道你的所作所为对我造成了什么？”Loki转过身，冲着他咆哮道，“如果不是有保险公司和Fandral，我现在还在还债！”  
“对不起……”Thor无奈地跟他说，顺便开始处理其他跟踪的人，Loki发怒后对周边环境完全不管不顾，追兵虽少但也不能掉以轻心，只能自己动手打晕。  
“我的公司也倒闭了。”Loki翻了个白眼。  
“我会赔你的。”  
“还有3A级精英保镖的身份，从那之后我根本接不到工作——”  
“我可以雇佣你！”  
“还有安全屋和车！”  
“我可以补偿你的，我有很多房子和车……”  
Loki本想一项项数落对方的罪证，反而被Thor带入圈套，对方列出的各种条件让他的情绪渐渐降温，而且，拿自己的客户当盾牌本来就是他的错，Thor的技能太强，也不能全部怪他，想到这里，Loki本想给Thor几拳泄愤，现在也打不动了。  
“总之真的很抱歉，我没想到这个任务对你来说如此重要。”Thor把打晕的两个人扔到垃圾桶后面，“看在现在我保护你的份上，跟我一起去吧。”  
“这些人都是你招来的，跟我没什么关系。”Loki无奈地叹了一口气，他不知不觉地绕了一圈，竟又走到了停车场，此时已经习惯性地开始撬锁偷车了，“等这一切结束再跟你算账。”  
金发男人嘿嘿笑着，上车给他充当司机。

TBC.


	5. 完结章+番外车

在复仇者小组的压制下，靠近法庭的地方变得更加安全，他们一路上只遇到几辆跟踪的车，都被Thor全部甩掉，两个人及时赶到了法院。  
金发男人在门口安检处出交出自己偷来的枪，脸上的表情十分可怜，Loki好气又好笑地在门口等着他，接下来一路顺利，两个人准时上庭，Thor来到了证人席，Loki明显看到Thanos脸上的笑僵硬了。  
Loki对着自己的前雇主狡猾地笑了笑，在旁听席坐下。Thor勇敢地望向法官，讲述自己和Thanos接触的经历，因为这些残酷的故事，现场顿时发出阵阵嘘声，人们似乎难以相信，在现代社会仍然会有人做出如此残忍的事。  
Thanos脸上的笑容又回来了，“Thor Odinson，你有证据吗？”  
在Thanos的国度，通讯早已被完全控制，当他几年前邀请Thor前来的时候，也收走了他们的所有通讯和摄影摄像设备，Thor无论怎么说,都是空口无凭，找不到任何实际证据支持。  
Thor冲他笑笑，“我有人证，不过他的处境太危险，无法亲自到场，所以我把他藏起来，录下了视频。”他拿过安保人员递上来的笔记本，下载了一个文件，转而投在大屏幕上。  
画面上出现了一个身材高大的男人，他仿佛经受过折磨，显得十分狼狈，两只手也是颜色不自然的假肢，“我是Eitri，瓦特海姆科研公司的员工，Thanos曾经要求我们公司打造一件用于屠杀平民的大型武器，公司的人全部被武装分子囚禁，完成武器后，他屠杀了所有人，只有我逃了出来。”  
“所有人都认为瓦特海姆公司是因为实验带来的意外爆炸才造成如此惨状，但这一切都是Thanos干的，在公司爆炸之前，他已经派人谋杀了所有参与制作的人，我有一段修复后的现场录像，如果你们需要，我会提供给你们。”  
接下来的一段视频十分模糊，但能看出来Thanos高大的身材，和他的手下统一的灰色着装，画面质量很低，仍然能看出来这是一场单方面的屠杀。  
视频播放完，Thor又补了一句，“瓦特海姆曾经和我有长期合作，我也是怀疑他们为何会变成这样，才追查下去，发现了双手被废掉的Eitri。”  
Thanos脸色难堪，突然情绪失控，站了起来，与此同时还有几个安保向他跑来，把他护在中间，旁听席外一位身材格外高大的男人突然向Thor扑了过去，还有一个穿着便服的女人也举枪瞄准金发男人的脑袋，被身旁的Loki一把压住，按在了桌子上。  
与此同时，Loki也被敌人的枪口瞄准，他不敢轻举妄动，只能看着Thor被压在证人席，背后起了冷汗。  
“那件武器是可以复制的，我今天也带来了它。”Thanos接过手下递来的遥控器，“让我安全离开，或者我现在按下按钮，会有一半人无差别死亡——”  
Nick Fury突然冲了进来，他望着Thanos笑了笑，“你是说一半鱼类吗？”  
“Thanos，你的武器现在已经在海底了。”Steve也跟着局长的脚步，踏入了法庭。  
“即使他沉入海底，也依然能发出不小的威力，整个沿海区域都在劫难逃。”Thanos眯起眼睛望着突然冲进来的复仇者小组，威胁着在场的人。却听到旁听席上的笑声，Tony Stark抬起头说，“你大可以按一下按钮，试试这段启动信号能否传进武器里。”  
Thanos不由分说地按住金色按钮，但几下后都没有任何反应，要么是别人隔断了信号，要么是武器已经被完全破坏，总而言之，武器失效，他的逃跑计划已经完全落空，直到他被复仇者小队送入监狱，仍然一脸的不可置信，手中按着无用的按钮。  
神盾局的人一拥而入，把安保团队中的叛徒和Thanos的手下控制住了，Loki终于松了口气，走到Thor身旁查看他的情况。  
Thor正在伸懒腰活动筋骨，一脸的抱怨，“刚刚那人太重了，还好我肌肉比较硬。”  
“傻瓜。”Loki故意伸手戳了他的腹部，听到金发男人痛得大喊出声，比起喊痛更像是故意撒娇。大难过后，他们没有介意旁人的眼光，而是紧紧地依靠彼此，额头对着额头，共享着对方的呼吸，似乎马上就要来一个热情的吻，不过复仇者小组的人已经来了，Loki马上就推开了Thor，Steve尴尬地走上前，“Thor，感谢你完成指证，接下来关于Hela，我们还有很多流程要走。”  
“知道了。”Thor遗憾地转过身，一步一回头地离开了Loki。  
Loki正望着金发男人渐行渐远，马上被一句轻笑打断了思绪，“你肯定是爱上他了。”Fandral幸灾乐祸的笑容惹得他十分心烦，很想伸手捂住他的嘴。Natasha也跟了过来，她脸上罕见地柔和了一些，“Loki，谢谢你帮助神盾局完成任务，佣金会在一天内汇进你的账户，近期你抽空来一次神盾局，我们会签署一个长期合作协议。”  
Loki点了点头，转而望向旁听席的Tony Stark，他还是第一次见到这位富豪兼科学家，Tony感受到他的注视，合上了电脑，他们对视了一会儿，Tony笑着拿出一个东西扔了过来，Loki一把接过车钥匙，不满地皱起眉头，“我以为我可以自己定制颜色。”  
“任务紧急，一直没有联络到你，我们帮你选的颜色，你一定会喜欢的。”Fandral拍拍Loki的肩膀，“它就在停车场，想去看看吗？”  
停车场第一排停了一辆海蓝色布加迪，让Loki想到某个人的眼睛。

一个月后，Loki躺在他的新公寓中休息，神盾局给的几份任务薪水不低，让他重新建立了公司，聘请老员工，并且置办了这一处房产，公寓配备的大落地窗可以睥睨半个城市的景色，这点让Loki十分满意，他抿了一口酒，再度望向落地窗时，却发现上面出现了一个诡异的人影。  
金发男人利落地开窗、入室、解开安全绳，见到Loki正举着枪对着他，不由得有些惊讶。  
“你为什么不从正门进来？”Loki怀疑地盯着他。  
“想给你一个惊喜……”Thor搓了搓冻僵的手臂，“我走完流程后放Hela出来，然后她就回家族闹事了，导致我现在才有空来找你。”金发男人无奈地叹气。  
“你姐姐炸掉了你的一处房产？我从新闻里看到过了。”Loki冲他微笑，他没有怪罪Thor过了这么久才来找他，毕竟他最近因为重新开公司也十分忙碌，开始闲下来也是这几天的事。  
金发男人毫不客气地坐上了他的沙发，把Loki困在他的怀抱里，“抱歉我来晚了，希望你的热度还没消退。”  
Loki扯了扯他的金发，“还没有，别忘了你还有很多需要补偿我的……”  
“我们先从肉偿开始。”Thor一边笑着，一边吻住了Loki。

****  
番外·三年后  
****

床边的手机在不断震动着，先是电话铃声，又是信息震动，吵得床上的黑发男人坐起身来，给手机设置静音，他瞥了一眼抓着他手臂的爱人，“我该走了。”  
“我们好不容易才有休假。”Thor躺在床上，脸色十分不悦，Loki冲着他挑起眉毛，“客户已经在酒店等了半个小时了。”  
“那就让他继续等。”Thor不讲理地翻了个身，把Loki压在了身下，Loki脸上写满了不情愿，“我会被人投诉的。”  
“反正你们公司的服务态度一直都很差。”Thor笑着亲Loki的脸颊，他知道Loki的公司虽然已经重建，但仍然维持以前的糟糕服务态度，不过在他的家族和神盾的双重保护下，客户只多不少，至于Loki，他更是不在意流失几个客户，否则他现在早就把Thor踹下床，出门上班了。  
“你派其他人去护送客户吧。”Thor的吻从Loki的脸颊滑到后颈，引来一阵阵微弱的呻吟，Loki接过手机打电话给Amora，让她带这次的队伍。今早Loki就派人清扫过路线了，临场换了执行者也不会有意外，Amora听到他要临阵脱逃，显得有点生气，但还是同意了。  
Loki扣断电话，拍了拍Thor的大腿，“满意了吗？”  
Thor冲他点点头，开心地咬了一口Loki的肩膀，“我们继续。”  
Loki肩膀上已经留下不止一个牙印，压住他的金发男人不断啃咬着他身上的痕迹，痛得Loki低声呻吟。Thor坏心地再给他印上几个，然后拉高Loki的臀部，毫不犹豫地进入了他。  
他们刚刚做过一轮，所以几乎用不着前戏。但Thor的阴茎又粗又大，每次刚被撑开的感觉都很不好，奇怪的饱胀和刺痛感让Loki不满地哼哼着，伸手抓Thor的手指，却阻挡不了对方开始抽插，Thor扣住他的腰，开始在他体内冲刺，Loki提醒对方慢点，得到的是一下猛烈的深顶。  
“你每次都这样。”Loki开口抱怨，他被操得眼前都模糊了，手指在Thor手臂上留下划痕，对方却不理不睬的，这态度让他十分不爽，扭动着身体在Thor身下挣扎着往前爬，结果却被攥住手腕拖了回去，Thor的速度也越来越快，让他腿脚发软，渐渐无法挣扎，嘴里的呻吟也愈加急促，Thor凑过来吻他的耳垂，半是调戏地试探他，“你生气了？”  
Loki闭着嘴不愿回答他，因为Thor突然慢下来的动作开始配合他，催促着自己的爱人快一点，Thor马上加快了速度，伸手抓住了Loki攥着床单的手，和他十指相扣，他们已经在一起三年，利用彼此短暂的休假上了很多次床，Thor早已经熟知爱人的喜好，Loki喜欢粗暴的性爱，也喜爱对方给他温柔的爱抚，黑发男人一开始总是很强硬，逐渐就被他弄得柔软下来，像一块融化的棉花糖般软软地趴在床上，心甘情愿地任他索求。Loki伸手抓着Thor的头发，拨弄着他新剪的短发，在做爱时候发出急切又放荡的喘息，双腿也紧紧夹住了Thor的腰，身体因为过量的快感微微颤抖。  
Thor又吻了他一次，同时也加快了身下的顶弄，Loki在接吻间隙发出短促的呻吟，很快就被对方送上了高潮。他细长的手指划过Thor的胸膛，留下丝丝划痕，刺痛感和绞紧的身体很快就让Thor跟着高潮了，他翻了个身把Loki搂在怀里，笑嘻嘻地用头发蹭对方汗湿的脸颊。  
大概过了几分钟，Loki才反应过来，伸手掐Thor的脖子，“你又没有戴套！”  
他整个骑在了对方身上，刚刚体内被射入的精液渐渐流出，滴答到Thor腹肌上，Thor完全不反抗，而是自得其乐地倚在床上，“你不喜欢被填满的感觉吗？”  
Loki被他说中，极为恼羞成怒，手上也掐得更加用力，金发男人搭在他大腿上的手突然滑到他身后，撑开Loki已经红肿的穴口，在他体内缓慢地抽插，之前的精液被带了出来，Loki双腿间一片黏腻，脏兮兮的感觉带来一种诡异的刺激，Loki呻吟了一声，抓走了Thor的手，而是狠狠掐了一下Thor的阴茎，趁着他痛呼时揉弄了几下，慢慢坐进自己身体。  
Thor伸手稳住Loki的身体，帮助他更好地坐进去，心满意足地吹了个口哨，“我们可能会因为纵欲过度死在床上。”  
“只有你会，你已经步入中年了。”Loki趴在他身上微笑了一下，他伸手撑住Thor胸膛，抬高身体再坐下，开始寻找自己的乐子。  
“我只比你大两岁！”金发男人不满地抓住Loki的手腕，用下半身往上顶弄，Loki半跪着接受这场颠簸的性爱，在Thor气急败坏地把他压在身下时笑出了声。

END.


End file.
